Sunday Morning
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Hari Minggu ketiga di bulan Januari di kediaman Joule. / Shiho Centric / YS, mentioned AC / Warning: OC / FamilyFluff / Plotless / Oneshot / Complete


**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny isn't mine :P**

 **Warning : YS. AC. OOC. OC. FamFluff. Plotless.**

* * *

 _Sunday Morning_

 _._

 _._

Hari Minggu di kediaman Joule ...

Memasuki hari Minggu ketiga di bulan Januari ini sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa. Pukul 6.30 dan cuaca masih sama dingin seperti hari lalu. Si nyonya rumah pada dasarnya sudah terbangun dan ia sadar bahwa sudah saatnya ia bangkit dan menjalankan rutinitas pagi yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ia masih enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur nyaman dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh seseorang di sebelahnya. Belum puas wanita itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Rasanya malam di musim dingin berlalu begitu cepat. Tubuhnya masih merasakan sisa-sisa letih semalam. Ya, semalam ia dan keluarga kecilnya pergi mengunjungi mertuanya. Mereka sampai di rumah agak larut. Itulah alasan mengapa pagi ini rumah ini belum ada aktivitas sama sekali.

Tubuhnya bergerak; berpindah sedikit untuk merapatkan diri, mencari kehangatan lebih. Namun tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa kawan dari suaminya akan bertandang pukul sembilan nanti. Kawan lama itu sudah memberitahunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Anaknya juga akan turut dibawa serta. Terpaksa ia harus segera bangkit dan paling tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, tak lupa kudapan yang harus ia hidangkan kepada si tamu nanti.

Shiho mendengar suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh sendinya yang saling bergesekan saat merenggangkan badan. Rasanya sedikit lega, meskipun rasa kantuk masih ada. Ia kemudian melirik suaminya yang masih memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan pergerakan Shiho. Wanita itu tersenyum maklum. Menyetir mobil selama dua jam di tengah malam yang dingin memang melelahkan. Jadi ia biarkan saja, tidak berniat membangunkannya sampai sarapan mereka siap untuk disantap nanti.

Shiho mengelus kepala silver Yzak dan memberinya kecupan singkat di dahinya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Setelah benar-benar siap dan bersih serta rasa kantuk yang hilang seluruhnya, Shiho yang sudah mengganti gaun tidurnya menjadi pakaian kasual langsung turun ke lantai satu kediaman Joule di mana ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dan dapur mereka berada. Shiho dan Yzak tinggal secara mandiri, tidak ada pelayan karena rumah mereka memang tidak besar seperti kediaman mertua Shiho, sehingga Shiho dan Yzak kadang harus berbagi tugas rumah tangga.

Tak banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan Shiho untuk merapikan ruang tamunya. Kemarin ia dan keluarganya memang meninggalkan rumah mereka dalam keadaan yang sudah rapi jadi tidak banyak yang harus ia bereskan, kecuali satu buku gambar yang tergeletak yang kemudian ia simpan pada laci. Setelah selesai bebenah, di dapur ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya dengan singkat pula. Tak begitu banyak menu yang perlu disajikan karena mereka adalah keluarga kecil.

Shiho paham betul kesukaan Yzak yang menjunjung penuh makanan sehat dan bersih. Maka ia menyiapkan _sandwich_ roti gandum dan salad untuknya. Sedangkan untuk Malik ... _Ah,_ _sudah jam berapa ini?_

Hampir jam 7.30. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia harus naik ke atas untuk membangunkannya.

Shiho pergi ke kamar Malik saat memastikan semua kompor ia matikan. Ia membuka kamar Malik dan menemukan kopian Yzak itu masih tidur dengan tengkurap dan selimut yang sudah tidak menempel di tubuhnya. Wanita berambut coklat itu menghampiri tempat tidur anaknya dan mencoba membangunkan Malik. Beberapa kali panggilan lembut dari sang ibu dan anak laki-laki yang belum genap berusia 6 tahun itu hanya mengerang, tidak ingin bangun.

"Sayang, sudah waktunya bangun." Shiho memeluk Malik dan mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"M-mhm," erang Malik, masih menolak.

Shiho merasa gemas namun tidak hilang kesabarannya sebagai seorang ibu. Pada dasarnya Malik adalah anak yang cukup mandiri seperti kedua orangtuanya. Ia biasa bangun sendiri saat pagi menjelang. Memang, sih untuk hari ini pengecualian. Semalam Malik terbangun saat Shiho menggendongnya keluar dari mobil. Ia terjaga untuk beberapa waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Hei, hari ini si kembar Alex-Aiden datang. Ayo cepat bangun. Nanti _ngga_ bisa main, lho." Shiho membujuknya sekali lagi. Shiho tahu benar Malik senang jika bermain dengan balita kembar itu. Anak itu memang agak _bossy,_ ia senang karena merasa bertanggung jawab (dan kadang memerintah) terhadap kedua balita tersebut. Benar-benar kopian Yzak.

Sepertinya bujukannya berhasil. Karena kepala Malik menoleh dan menatap Shiho di balik kelopak mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Benar, Ma?" suaranya yang baru bangun dari tidur terdengar serak.

Ibunya menganggguk. "Ya, Paman Zala dan _Aunty_ Cagalli akan ke sini jam 9. Makanya, kamu harus bangun," ucap Shiho sambil menyentil hidung Malik. Kemudian Shiho memberi ruang untuk Malik bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengelus kepala Malik dan sedikit merapikan helaian-helaian silver yang acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur itu dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Shiho memeluk tubuh dan juga menciumi kepala Malik dengan tiba-tiba karena gemas. Meski Malik Joule memiliki fisik sama seperti ayahnya, tapi tidak pada emosi yang ia miliki. Anak itu justru cenderung meniru ibunya yang kalem dan tenang. Malik bahkan tidak merubah ekspresi mengantuknya yang lucu itu.

"Bangunkan Ayah, ya?" pinta Shiho.

Tidak perlu meminta dua kali karena Malik mengangguk, mengiyakan. Lalu ia menuruni tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai (karena kedua kelopak matanya masih terasa berat) menuju kamar orangtuanya. Meninggalkan Shiho sendiri yang tersenyum menatap punggung anaknya yang menghilang keluar kamar. Dalam hati kecilnya hari ini ia merasa perlu bersyukur kembali atas kehadiran Malik di antara dirinya dan Yzak. Anak itu menyempurnakan kehidupan mereka berdua.

Dan Shiho kini harus membereskan kamar Malik terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur untuk memasak omelet telur kesukaan anak kesayangannya itu.

* * *

"Ayah ... Yaaa –hhoahm ..." Malik tidak lupa menutup mulutnya yang menguap barusan. Kemudian ia kembali mengguncang-guncang lengan ayahnya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

Malik sungguh masih mengantuk. Dan ayahnya tidak membantu sama sekali. Ayahnya bahkan tak bergerak sesentipun meskipun sudah dua kali ia mencoba membangunkan.

"Ayaaaah ..." sekali lagi ia memanggil dengan suara cempreng namun datar miliknya.

Kali ini tidak berhasil lagi. Ah, sudah. Tidak mau tahu. Malik yang memang masih mengantuk dari awal, agaknya tidak mau peduli lagi. Joule kecil gampang tergoda. Melihat tempat tidur orangtuanya semakin membuatnya ingin merebahkan diri. Ia membungkuk dan mendorong lengan sang ayah agar posisi tubuh ayahnya tergeser dari ujung pinggiran tempat tidur. Dan dia dapat meletakkan kepalanya di atas tempat tidur.

Karena gerakan secara tiba-tiba tersebut, Yzak terbangun dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit. Kemudian menengok untuk melihat apa dan siapa yang mencoba mengusik istirahatnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari hal yang "tidak biasa" itu.

Hanya ada gumpalan kepala dengan warna yang sama dengan miliknya yang terlihat. Gumpalan itu berada persis di sampingnya. Di ujung tempat tidur.

Karena masih belum tersadar seutuhnya, ia tidak begitu mengerti. Walau Yzak merasa heran mengapa ada Malik di sampingnya, ia tak begitu menggubrisnya karena otaknya memproses bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang membahayakan.

 _Oh._

Hanya itu yang keluar.

Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah ia kembali menaruh tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menutup matanya kembali. Yzak masih merasa terlalu lelah untuk sadar dari lelapnya. Paling tidak untuk hari ini saja berikan waktu lebih untuk dirinya beristirahat. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar kembali tertidur, salah satu tangannya melingkar pada leher Malik dan mendekatkan indra penciumannya pada kepala si kecil. Yzak tidur dengan memeluk anaknya.

Ya, Malik juga tidur lagi. Dengan kaki yang menapak lantai, setengah tubuhnya yang berada di atas tempat tidur, serta kepala yang berada di pelukan ayahnya.

Mereka butuh 30 menit lagi untuk benar-benar bangun di hari Minggu ini.

* * *

Shiho telah selesai membuat omelet kesukaan Malik. Sarapan untuk Yzak dan dirinya juga sudah siap dari tadi. Sembari menunggu air yang dimasaknya mendidik sebentar lagi, Shiho mengingat-ingat hal apa yang sudah dan akan ia lakukan. Sepertinya tidak ada yang terlewatkan, kecuali setelah sarapan ini ia akan membuat kudapan ringan untuk tamunya nanti.

Air yang ia masak telah mendidih di mana kemudian ia tuangkan air tersebut ke dalam dua cangkir berisikan kopi. Aroma kopi segera menguar ke udara, apalagi saat Shiho mengaduk kedua cangkir tersebut. Semua elemen makanan dan minuman sudah tersaji. Tinggal menunggu Joule dewasa dan kecil turun dan segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

Tak lupa Shiho membereskan dapur dalam waktu beberapa menit. Setelahnya ibu muda itu duduk untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak sambil meminum kopi yang telah diseduhnya. Ia sadar menjadi ibu bukanlah hal yang mudah, namun Shiho adalah orang yang menikmati apa yang ia kerjakan.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga ia khawatir mengapa Ayah dan anak itu tidak segera muncul di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Untuk membersihkan diri tidak perlu selama ini, kan? Shiho bahkan sudah melakukan banyak hal selama menunggu mereka untuk turun ke lantai satu.

Shiho akhirnya memikirkan bahwa ia perlu untuk menengok; untuk sekedar tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, karena susu dan kopi yang ia siapkan untuk anak dan suaminya akan keburu mendingin. Ia kembali meminum kopinya seteguk, kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mau tidak mau harus bolak-balik naik turun tangga karena semua kamar mereka berada di lantai dua.

Shiho menghela napas sesaat setelah mencapai kamar.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Maka tanpa halangan ibu muda itu melihat apa yang pasangan ayah-anak itu lakukan. Dan ternyata mereka berdua masih terlelap.

 _Oh, Haumea._

Shiho tidak merasa ingin marah, sih. Sungguh. Karena ia sadar kemarin keluarganya melakukan banyak hal –apalagi bolak balik dari kota Heliopolis ke Junius. Mereka pasti lelah. Hanya saja Shiho tak dapat menahan dengusan gelinya melihat Yzak dan Malik. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat hatinya menghangat dan merasa gemas akan kedua Joule yang sangat berati di dalam hidupnya sekarang ini.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu?_

Shiho tersenyum lembut. Iapun memutuskan memberi waktu beberapa menit untuk mereka melanjutkan lelapnya.

* * *

A/N:

a-aku berhasil sampai sejauh ini T^T . padahal maunya 1k words aja, eh kebablasan. Gara-gara pengen ngangkat moral implisit tentang ibu di diri Shiho. :') Maaf kalau aneh...

Ga ditaruh di "Sakura" karena beda TL. Loncatnya terlalu jauh.

Perkenalkan, OC saya namanya Malik Joule! Dia yang paling gede diantara Next Gen GSD. :P (ah seru kali ya bikin fic next gen tema family begini buat pair lain ). Umurnya hampir 6 tahun. Di sayang ayah (soalnya Ayahnya ga pernah punya ayah :')) tapi kalau udah besar sering cekcok sama ayahnya/eh. Kalem diluar, bossy di dalam.

Aiden-Alex, si kembar dari pasangan Asucaga. Cr: puzzlepuzzle, fanfiction: Truth be told, ch. 38. Fanfic kece ga ada tandingannya. Author favorit saya. :') plis baca keren banget itu. Dan menurut saya nama itu cocok banget buat anak kembar asucaga, hehe.

Terus bayangin si Malik rusuh banget ngebossin mereka berdua :P yang nyuruh ngejar kodok kek, ngatur baris berbaris kek hihi. Bayangin Yzak ketawa setan ngeliat anaknya nistain si kembar /ampun

Hehe, segitu aja dulu deh :') maaf pairnya YS lagi. Pengen bikin asucaga sulitnya minta ampun...

Terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan waktunya buat baca ataupun review yaa.

Salam.

april.


End file.
